


Sharing Warmth

by Chromophilic_Daydream



Series: Going Home [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sarumi Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromophilic_Daydream/pseuds/Chromophilic_Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata Misaki is the gentle light that Fushimi Saruhiko basks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a shout out to xlady-saya and Shaele for inspiring this little ficlet by discussing cute nose kisses on twitter one day. I've actually had this draft sitting here for a while but got distracted by other WIP. I hope you enjoy this winter fic in the middle of summer (At least summer where I am).

Crisp winter air bit through his bones with a vengeance and made his jaw begin to ache. Luckily he was close to his destination and would be warming up soon. He really did hate winter for everything it stood for. He never seemed to be able to keep himself comfortable while out in the elements, no matter how many layers he wore. 

A jumble of bells over the door of coffee shop greeted him and made the pain in his frozen ears intensify. Stupid bells, why couldn't employees keep their eyes on the door instead of having such an obnoxious sound chime every time someone walked in and out. Immediately he was welcomed in by the crew of baristas as well. 

Besides the annoying sound of both bells and overly cheery voices, the severe temperature difference from the frigid air to the wall of heat that hit him in the face made him even more uncomfortable. He clicked his tongue and began to peel off his coat and scarf. The hot air that blew down on the shop started to ebb off the cold that still clung to his extremities but he was still shivering from the conditions outside. 

He ordered a cup of regular black coffee and sat down in a nearby booth to try to warm up before venturing out into the elements again. At least the next time he went outside would be the last time for the day, before the night settled in. And he would be warm and comfortable the rest of the night.

With the hot air continuing to bare down on him, Fushimi took a sip of his coffee and stared out the slightly fogged window at the people bustling around outside, not envying them in the slightest. Another jingle of the bells, however, snapped his attention to the door. It wasn't him, though. That was fine, he knew Misaki was probably stuck at work doing who knows what. 

He leaned back in the cushioned seat that he was starting to stick to. He remembered when they didn't have anything but each other to keep warm… back in the day. Bittersweet nostalgia settled somewhere pleasantly in his stomach along with the coffee. A year ago, he would have tried to focus on something else, anything else, but things were different now. Now he basked in these moments, privately, in his own head. All those years ago when they lived together the first time, all the warmth Misaki provided him during their short time in that broken down apartment came flooding back to him. 

It was just something they always used to do, huddle together. Always had done since at the time they were too poor to afford a heater in winter, so it was nothing back then when they had to share blankets for warmth. It wasn't a big deal back then, when his friend would fall asleep and use his shoulder as a pillow. It wasn't a big deal when Misaki would take his face in his ever-warm hands in attempt to take the chill out of his cheeks. Back then it wasn't any meaning behind it… It was out of necessity, not whatever his hormones were telling him at the time. He always remembered that Misaki held him because there was a draft in the apartment and the heater hadn't worked since they moved in. That it was more convenient for the both of them if he didn't get sick in the winter. When they got the kotetsu the following year, the closeness stopped the next time frigid air made itself present.  
Obviously, it was no big deal.

Except now he understood just why he always felt his breath catch in his throat when Misaki was that close to him. Now that he knew it wasn't his mind just making a mockery out of him, thinking there was no way his friend ever thought of him the way he did back then. It actually was a big deal. It was almost comical , looking back on days that were distant from them but still so fresh in his memory. Traces of doubt from that time being eating away by reassurance and certainty that came along with this rekindled warmth that spread through both of them now. Now that they had each other back that is. Had each other's back again.  
Warmth was something he always associated Misaki with. Whether it was his personality, his laugh, the way he smiled when he accomplished something or felt he made a clever comeback, the press of his lips against his own… all things he shared with Fushimi that left him feeling contented and tingly. Like the sun was shining so warmly on him and he would never be frozen again.  
It was a welcomed feeling to say the least.

"Ah! Saruhiko, I'm sorry I'm late." 

Fushimi snapped out of the daze of memories he was in and looked towards his boyfriend, whom was slightly out of breath and was wearing far too few layers for this late in the year. He hadn't even heard those stupid bells this time.  
He sighed and shifted his glasses that had steamed up a little from the heat of the coffee that he was holding in his cold hands. He didn't even realize how late his boyfriend was running, getting lost in his own little world. Their own little world. He gave a small smirk at him as he leaned back in the booth at the café.

"Late as always.~" He watched the other man sit down across from him and shiver. And he always got onto him about wearing proper attire and taking care of himself but here he was in just a long sleeve shirt and pants? Misaki's heated amber gaze zeroed in on him. 

"What? Shut up, it was crazy at work. I didn't even realize the time." He was smiling though. "Che, don't try too hard to ruin my mood." Misaki looked at him then back at the counter. "Uh… I'm going to grab some to drink real quick and go back to my place?"

Fushimi nodded him and watched him bounce right back up and go to the barista. He laughed to himself as he watched his boyfriend sputter through his coffee order with the cute girl working there. As he stood he felt the back of his pants stick to his legs and clicked his tongue. Why do establishments do this? The vast difference in temperature inside the building and outside in the fucking cold was going to make this short trip even more miserable.

He put his coat and scarf on in anticipation and grabbed his things before joining Misaki and heading out to brave the elements. He felt like he froze instantly as the draft of cold air assaulted him from all angles. 

"Hey I got that new video game we were talking about last time." The red head buzzed excitedly, not seeming to be affected by the temperature drop. Fushimi already almost felt his teeth about to chatter. It was definitely colder than it had been earlier. He was finding it a little difficult to concentrate on anything. He shivered when Misaki stopped to throw away his already empty cup.

"Really. Let's play it tonight then."

"Yeah I figured I'd cook something." Fushimi felt a warm hand grab his. He turned his attention to Misaki and found a familiar smile glowing at him. 

"Man you do not do well in the cold huh? We're almost there." His tone was light and pleasant, excited even. They always enjoyed their times together since they made up almost a year ago. Fushimi often went to Misaki's to stay overnight, if his schedule allowed it. It was comfortable to him to share a space with the other man again, maybe soon it'd be a permanent thing. The thought itself made heat spread across his face as Misaki continued chatting along, however the blood rush did absolutely nothing for the cold that was starting to make him ache again.

"Oi. Saru. Your teeth are starting to chatter." He laughed and squeezed his hand tighter and yanked on him suddenly. It took him by surprise when Misaki leaned up and removed his glasses, leaving his vision completely skewed and blurred. He felt warm hands caress his cheeks, how were his hands still this warm? 

"Misaki, what are you doing?" He didn't really care that they were in public, but wanted an explanation for why his boyfriend was pulling him down and pressing his nose to his own. Even his nose was warm, he didn't understand. Even before the Homra installation, Misaki always seemed he was made of fire. Not the destructive kind, not the kind that set his teeth on edge and made his muscles constrict to the point of pain, but the kind that was soothing and calm. Almost like a presence of peace that both destroyed and created. Misaki was a rare balance of the two.

"I'm keeping you warm, idiot. Wear more clothes or something."

"Says the guy wearing just a sweater in December."

"Yup, he says wear more clothing because he doesn't want his boyfriend to get sick."

He felt Misaki chuckle, his breath outlining his lips as his thumbs rub his chilled cheeks. His nose glided along Fushimi's in a way that made him very aware of how intimate his boyfriend was being right now. The gap between their bodies was minimal and comfortable and in the moment the warmth they were sharing wasn't just physical. Misaki continued the actions for a few more seconds until Fushimi was adequately defrosted and pulled away. He put his glasses back on his face and shot him a smirk.

He was warm the rest of way.


End file.
